


Soothing Strings

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Violins, Virgil plays the violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Virgil smiles as he steps into his room and shuts the door. As much as he enjoys spending time with the other sides, he relishes in these moments that he can be completely alone. Besides, there’s one secret of his that he hasn’t told the others.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Soothing Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another of my older fics - as a violinist, I couldn't help but write Virgil being able to play as well ^^ - this was originally posted on May 16, 2018.

Virgil smiles as he steps into his room and shuts the door. As much as he enjoys spending time with the other sides, he relishes in these moments that he can be completely alone. Besides, there’s one secret of his that he hasn’t told the others.

Virgil strolls over to a case leaning up against the wall and sets it on his bed, opening it and looking at his beloved instrument. The wood of the violin is a brilliant, dark purple and it has his familiar thunder cloud just opposite the chin rest.

He pulls the instrument out of the case and runs the bow gently over the string, carefully checking and tuning the violin. When each string has been tuned, his eyes slip shut as he plays a random melody.

After a few idle notes, Virgil switches to Vivaldi’s Winter, letting the familiar melody soothe him. He starts to sway slightly with his playing, leaning into certain notes as the emotions dictate he should.

Normally, he only plays at night, leading to many late nights that he’s blamed on spending on his phone. When he does, he makes sure that his room is soundproofed so that he doesn’t disturb the other sides’ sleep. Well, that and he’s not quite confident in playing in front of them yet.

The song shifts into another and another and he slowly loses himself in the music. The familiar press of his fingers against the strings and the weight of the bow in his hand steadies him and brings a sense of comfort nothing else has been capable of.

The music takes over, so much so that he doesn’t notice when his door opens, or when his creative counterpart peeks into the room. The question Roman had been about to ask dies on his tongue when he sees Virgil looking so peaceful and ethereal.

Since when had Virgil been able to play the violin? Roman never noticed him practice before so it’s unknown to him just how long the anxious side had been doing this.

Virgil turns slightly with a note and Roman’s heart flutters in his chest at the relaxed expression on Virgil’s face. Roman turns to leave when the song changes to Sally’s Song and he freezes in his tracks.

A small smile plays at Virgil’s lips and he hums the melody an octave below the notes ringing from the violin. Roman remains transfixed as Virgil’s motions become more playful and yet more graceful, similar to a ballerina’s grace while dancing.

As Sally’s Song draws to a close, Virgil begins to smirk as his fingers trace the beginning notes to La Llorona from Coco. Roman gives a sheepish smile at hearing one of his favorite songs. Virgil has to know he’s there.

Virgil continues to hum the song, occasionally mumbling a few of the Spanish lyrics, until this song also ends. He opens his eyes and turns to face the door, his heartbeat picking up when he sees that Roman’s the one standing there.

“Uh, hey there, Princey.” Virgil waves slightly with the bow and Roman shakes out of the near trance the music had put on him.

“Virgil! I didn’t know you could play!” Roman strides into the room, “And, oh my goodness, were you amazing! I haven’t even heard a professional track recently that sounded half as good as you did.”

Virgil’s cheeks go bright red at Roman’s words and he ducks his head, a pleased smile on his face. “Uh, thanks, Roman… It’s not that big of a deal, really…”

“Not that big of a deal?” Roman looks almost affronted, “Virgil, I know talent when I hear it. Your playing is phenomenal!”

Virgil fidgets, moving his left hand in a mimicry of playing vibrato, the repetitive motion soothing him somewhat. “Thanks… Playing is really soothing to me. So, I’ve been playing for a while.”

Roman nods slightly and Virgil looks at him curiously, “So, what brings you here?”

Roman shakes his head, “It’s not important. But when do you practice? I’ve never heard you play before!”

“Yeah, neither has the others.” Virgil says, “I play late at night when all of you are asleep. But seriously, why did you come in here? It had to have been important.”

“Virgil, is that why you’re so tired some days?” Roman asks, ignoring the other’s question.

“Yeah…Sometimes, I just start playing and zone out. Time flies when you play some of the longer pieces that exist.” Virgil moves to rub the back of his neck but stops when he realizes the bow is still in his hand.

“Virgil, if you ever want to practice during the day, I could make a practice room for you in my room. That way the others wouldn’t hear unless you wanted them to.” Roman says and Virgil gives a soft smile.

“That sounds nice. I, uh, might have to take you up on that sometime.”

Roman beams at him, “Great!”

“But, still, what brought you here in the first place? You wouldn’t have been able to hear my playing until you opened the door, so it’s not that…” Virgil says and Roman sighs, drawing his arms up around him.

Virgil frowns at seeing the other so vulnerable looking and opens his mouth to tell Roman he doesn’t have to answer if it makes him uncomfortable, but Roman starts talking before he can.

“It’s just…I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me for a bit.” Roman says slowly, each word sounding carefully chosen.

“Aw, if that’s it, sure, sounds fun. But that doesn’t sound like all it is.” Virgil says, knowing that Roman wouldn’t be so shy if it were just a simple walk.

Roman makes a face and sighs, “Fine. You caught me. I, uh, have a picnic set up…” He admits.

“Is this a date?” Virgil raises an eyebrow with a teasing grin. Roman’s face turns red and Virgil’s heart skips a beat, “Awww, Princey, you’re adorable. Of course, I’ll go have this picnic with you.”

Virgil moves to put his violin up but a quick glance at Roman reveals the shy, pleased smile that his words caused. Virgil’s heart warms at seeing Roman so shy like this, it’s something really quite special to see.

Virgil quickly puts up his instrument and turns to Roman, holding out a hand for the other to take. “Well, lead the way, my prince.” He says and a grin appears on his face at Roman’s little giggle at the term of endearment.

“Of course, Virgil! Let’s go.” Roman says, his heart happy and light at the fact he’s going on a date with Virgil.


End file.
